


Tender

by twinhorns (pinklesbian)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinklesbian/pseuds/twinhorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yo dont say you werent expecting it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha first smut fic, maybe thats why is sucks so bad  
> wow shoot me

"That's not very romantic," you pant as he pins you down, straddling your hips. His lips ghost over yours as he mumbles "Sorry," moving his hands up to touch fingertips with you. You can feel his bulge wriggle, and your cock twitches a little. You tell him you want him so bad, and he chuckles. He touches his forehead to yours, and you move your hands to tangle in his hair. He moans loudly and you buck your hips up.

"Stop," he pants, "stop stop stop." You don't, though. You move your hands and grab onto his horns (there's plenty of horn to grab onto), pulling him down and kissing him hard on the lips. He closes his teeth around your lip and you swear into his mouth when you taste your own blood.

"Just let me touch you," he says, breathing hard. "Just... let me." He licks the blood off of your lips, then runs his tongue over your teeth. It's a little weird, you think, but that's okay, because you're a little weird too.

"Maybe we should just cuddle," you suggest half-jokingly. His bulge squirms, though, and he moans ever louder. "You filthy slut," he growls. "What else?"

"Maybe we shouldn't do anything. Maybe I could just..." you go back to running your fingers through his hair, "stroke your hair." He chokes back what sounds like a sob and you wonder if this is too weird, too much for him and too strange for you. But something clicks, and he moves his hands to unzip your fly. "Thank god," you breathe, "I thought you were just going to look into my eyes for a while."

He rolls off of you, leaving you to take your pants off and working at his own. He kicks them off and goes right back to work on you, pressing his lips to yours and moaning. "Dirty whore," he whispers, then you feel his bulge on your dick and  _you_ moan. "Fuck, fuck, ungh," you start, but he silences you with another kiss. "That's not quite my name," he pants, "but I know what you mean."

His bulge squeezes your cock and it's so good, too much, ugh, you're going to cum. You tell him. He tells you that you're a dumb slut and you shouldn't cum before he does.

"I love you," you finally moan, and he gasps. "Dirty.... fuck, fuck, Dirk, ugh, slutty little..." His nails dig into your  sides and he cums, splattering his weird alien jizz all over your lap. Naturally the sight is enough to drive you over the edge as well.

"Say that again," he pants, "and I'll let you fuck my nook." You grin and wrap your arms around him, placing your lips to his forehead.


End file.
